User talk:Poggin
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 01:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Narnia Hi Poggin. Go ahead and put a request on the main page. It's fine by me. I think it would go well near the top of the "Articles that need help" area.... -- Wendy (talk) 17:34, 17 June 2008 (UTC) re: main page No problem. :) Article Index Sorry Poggin, don't mean to double post, but I think we should also keep a list of articles that have previously been Article of the Month. You may have already been going to do this, just thought I'd make sure. :) Queenlucythevaliant 22:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Susan I fixed the article up as best I could, anyone else please change whatever you see that needs it. Queenlucythevaliant 01:59, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations ...can now be found here. The Magician's Nephew I think this is a good article, and I support it being a featured article. However, I don't like the order of the headings at the moment. The page would look much better if the whole section "Plot" was moved up above "Arc Advancement", "Controversy" and "Characters". If this is OK, you can do that or I can do it. Thanks! Darth Newdar 17:13, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Main Page Protection Hi -- thanks for letting me know about the vandalism. I've protected the main page so that anonymous users can't edit it; in fact you have to have an account for about 4 days to edit it. That should hopefully detr the worst of the vandalism and still let the rest of you edit it when you want. -- Wendy (talk) 00:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Lucy Hi Poggin, I've been working on Lucy and it's coming along great but I'm not sure it will be 100% ready by New Years, with the holidays and family and all that good stuff. If you're ready to put it up and I'm not done feel free to put some small summary in for whatever's left. Right now that's the 2nd half of Prince Caspian and the Dawn Treader. Whatever the case, I'll be back as soon as I can to finish it up after things settle down. Let me know any thoughts. Queenlucythevaliant 19:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Narnianisation *Hey, Poggin. You're making some great contributions, but please remember to use the Narnia Wiki Format. Specifically, you shouldn't have to refer to the books in the body of an article. They are only needed to be included under the article's "Categories." Thanks! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 06:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Why? Pogin, why did you mark my articles for deletion, there nothing wrong with them. Mass Deletion *Hey Poggin, I recently saw that you voted various articles for speedy deletion. I deleted many although there are some that have the possibility of some merit (if there is substantial evidence to support them) so I am going to decide whether to delete them around Tuesday of next week. If you particularly have a reason to delete them, be sure to go on the articles' disussion pages to vote "delete" and give a sentence or two explaining why. Thanks. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 04:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) **I've lately had some time to review your vote-for-deletion articles. You've done a good job finding and labeling the nonsense out there. Haha. I'm deleting many (and probably all) of these articles presently. I have also identified some users who have made these articles from the tops of there heads; they seem to be potentials vandals and I've had to block one already. I really need to commend you for your help in cleaning up (and "policing") the wiki. Thank you! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 19:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Good idea! I went ahead and added a notice that fan fiction articles are being considered for speedy deletion in accordance with Section 5 of the Narnia Wiki Format. I also thought we might make some templates about specific format issues, i.e. British spelling, past tense, etc. Then it will be easier to see what needs to be done and may help give format more attention. Let me know what you think. Hallian the Shipbuilder 04:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Article Nominations Would it be okay to remove the nomination template on articles that are no where near completion and/or not narnianised? EdmundtheJust 19:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for deleting the vandalism from my talk page. I am both disgusted and insulted that someone would do something like that. Please get him blocked immediately. Rain Thalo 15:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Help! He did it again! He deleted the message you left me and put back what he wrote before. What can I do about this? Rain Thalo 16:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *If you mean Tojra Ikonoka, he is the same person as DragonEmperor. I can tell because he has been using the name Taracka. There was also some vandalism on Jacob001's page, so I had no idea that he was part of this, too. Rain Thalo 16:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) **Good, we need all the help we can get. I've deleted some vandalism from Jacob001's page, but we need someone who can block this guy. Also, he's reverted your userpage to some very obscene title. Rain Thalo 16:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *I have no idea how to do that. Can you help me? Rain Thalo 17:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) **Thanks for your help, you're a champion. Is there any way I can get the redirect page deleted? It's disgusting. Rain Thalo 17:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *"Dirty little sex slave" (I's ashamed to even type that) redirects to my userpage. Rain Thalo 17:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Please let me know what further redirect/reversions I can deal with. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 17:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Everything seems to be all cleaned up. Thanks! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 18:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Beast project *Please see our ongoing discussion on the WikiNarnia:Cleanup page. Forum Check out the new Forum! Editing Hey, Do you still edit around here? I haven't seen you in a long time. Things are getting slow around here. 17:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Expanding I've been thinking; this summer, why don't we make this an encyclopedia of C.S. Lewis as well as of Narnia? We could write articles on his other books and also write articles on his family members (his parents, brother, wife, stepchildren, etc). It will require that we get involved enough to read books and write articles, but we should hopefully have more time over the summer than right now. What do you think? I'm putting up a poll on my talk page. ● Category:Templates 02:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Poggin-- Love the username; love the pictures. Do you draw them yourself? QueenMarilee 21:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC)